Chapter 3: Tides of War
Tide of War is the third chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. A war against House Siani wouldn't be cheap, I had no lands to draw income from and no family members I could trust. What I had were ships crewed with loyal men willing to fight at my command. Fight 1 Opponent Kapitein Brögger: When an ally dies: 30% chance returns to hand Dialogues Start: Brögger: We saw smoke. Do you, ah, require aid? Listrata: A fire broke out belowdecks! We have wounded, and we're taking on water B: Yes, yes. Grab the trossen! Pull yourselves in. L: Thanks Kapitein, but I regret to inform you I will be taking your ship. L: I am scorn to inflict a cruelty, but this is to my advantage. B: A trick! Vrijbuiter! Alle hands aan dek! Game: B''': Mislukte handelaar in tweedehands vogelmest! L: Are you deep in your cups, Kapitein? B: Get the leprosy, pirate! '''L: You're a long way from Haalgerlund, Kapitein. L: It'd be a shame to die so far from home for such a lousy prize as your ship. B: Lelijke dikke oma! The Straat Malakka is a fine ship. B''': Smerig dier! Deceitful wench! L: As if you hadn't offered assistance just to pick us clean. L: Oh yes, I know all about your maritime proclivities, Brögger. L: Did you think it chance that our paths crossed? '''L: Gediplomeerde komkommers! B: Hah! Your Haalger needs work, and your accent... Dalmirian? L: I schooled there yes, but we mostly concentrated on languages of importance. Defeat: B: Treacherous viswijf... kielhale 'em! Victory: B: The Straat Malakka is yours. L: But I need gold, Kapitein. How much are you worth in ransom? B: I am an outcast. No one will pay for my return. L: Very well. Throw him overboard. B: Wait! I know a ship, ah, a treasure ship. B: Spare me. I tell you all. Give me a share, I, ah... shall join your crew. L: I'm listening. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text A week before, Brögger was in Dorgia, where he met with his cousin who was a rigger aboard the Sea King. According to him, the ship had taken on cargo at a dozen different ports, always at night and always heavily guarded. It was bound for Yuren, and if fortune favored us, would never make it there. Fight 2 Opponent Master Nevretto: Starts with Bounty. +1/2/3 gold when played Dialogues Start: Nevretto: Straat Malakka, declare your intentions! Listrata: News from the Ausonian coast! Have you any from the East? N: Turn back, jackals, I know the look of a scavenger. L: Not until we've had a look at your holds. Game: L''': Why would the guild send a master aboard a trading ship? N: It is not your concern. '''N: I will not report this to the Guild if you turn back now. N: If you win, you invite calamity and ruin to us all! L: I will gladly take that risk if it means the restoration of my house. N': Dammit! Can't we outrun them? L: Not while you're laden with my treasure. N: If you had any idea to whom this belonged, you would not be here. ''Defeat: N: Your lives may be lost, but many more have been saved. This was a kindness. Victory: L: The ship is crippled. Ready a boarding party and lower the Corvus! Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text The Sea King was more like a floating fortress than a ship, and like a fortress, we laid siege to it. The battle went into the night, and at dawn's break we boarded her. Fight 3 Opponent Master Nevretto: Starts with Bounty. +1/2/3 gold when played Dialogues Start: Listrata: Scrape the salt from your iron, for we are about to spill blood on the deck of the Sea King. L: There is boundless treasure in her holds, and each man shall receive his fair share of the spoils! Nevretto: Hold the forecastle, for they are upon us. Game: '''L: Keep pressing, men! Do not give them an inch! N''': We must defend at all costs. '''L: A bonus to every man who takes a prisoner, double for an officer Defeat: N: You should've run when you had the chance. Victory: N: No more blood need be spilled. We surrender unconditionally. L: You fought well, it is my honor to accept your surrender. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Chapter Text In solemn ceremony they surrendered their cargo, handing over sack after sack of gold. It was more than we could believe, a king's ransom at least, perhaps several kings. We dined with their captain, and I asked the nature of their voyage. He only stared at his food as we ate in silence. Bonus Fight Unlocked by not using Loan in Grandmaster difficulty. Battle Start Text The white flag flew atop the main mast of the Sea King as her captain came aboard my ship to present me with their colors. As he approached, Brögger forced his way between us. Opponent Kapitein Brögger: When an ally dies: 30% chance returns to hand Dialogues S''tart:'' Brögger: Step aside viswijf, i will take this from here. Listrata: You have picked a poor time for a drunken outburst, Brögger. Get out the way and you will only be flogged. B: You would let them survive? You are too soft to lead my men. You can be their hoer instead. L: Mutinners hang, but i have something special in mind for you. Game: L''': You're a murderer, these men surrendered lawfully. B: You would geven all ours lives for theirs? You are a fool. '''B: You are a fool to let er witness live. L: A true leader don't need hide from what they do. Defeat: B: Do as you will but do not kill her, the Siani will pay well for her ah alive. Victory: L: Shatter his legs and toss him into the sea. L: But before you do... Bring me his hat. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions The following deck can handle all 4 fights. * Prosperity: ** Spice Route++ ** Collect Taxes++ ** Wealthy Patron++ ** Vintner++ ** Trade Company++ * Faith: ** Inquisitor+ * War: ** Militia++ ** Soldier+ ** Knight+ ** Marshal++ Category:Campaign